


Wood and Nails/木与钉

by Veronica_92



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issuses, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Painplay, Power Imbalance, Roman Catholicism, S&M, papal hypocrisy, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_92/pseuds/Veronica_92
Summary: 原作者disenchanted，已获得授权庇护十三世和红衣主教Andrew Dussolier在教义上有一点小小的分歧。





	Wood and Nails/木与钉

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wood and Nails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547445) by [disenchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchanted/pseuds/disenchanted). 
  * A translation of [Wood and Nails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547445) by [disenchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchanted/pseuds/disenchanted). 

> 原作者：设定在第六集，在Dussolier和Angelo Sanchez在餐厅的相遇之后，但在他和玛丽修女的交谈之前。这实际上只是我试图解决我的一些与年轻的教宗相关的性沮丧的尝试。

“想象一下我明天早上要教那些小男孩们有关人类的堕落（fall of man）！说什么鬼话呢？这完全是一件值得人钦佩的事，上帝的行为是如此恶劣；纯粹是小气的嫉妒！”— George Mallory

（人类的堕落：基督教用语，用来描述亚当和夏娃从一种纯洁的，顺从上帝的状态转变为有罪的，不顺服的状态。摘自维基）

办公室的窗关着；当它们打开时，长长的白色窗帘随风静静地飘进飘出，遮掩着下面的广场，古老的石头，在人造蓝灯的弧光下起落着的弹弓玩具。也许下面会有人抬头并看见里面的灯光。也许是某个爱着他的人，Lenny想，他向上看去。我既在内又在外，他想。

他点燃了叼在嘴上好几分钟的香烟。他细细想着打火机上威尼斯的图样。这让他想起了运河边那些宫殿的残破地基上的水印；水的酸味；上面飘着的绿色浮渣。

“图像究竟会有多大的力量，”Lenny对着打火机说道，“当图像背后是一段记忆的时候。当回忆创造了图像，图像又创造了回忆时。但如果没有回忆呢？如果一个人看见了他从未见过的东西，或者一件从来没人见过的东西呢？”

红衣主教Dussolier，退离了教宗的办公桌，看上去又遭受了些新的损失。他身上有股血腥味，不，是酒味。他的领子和他灰色毛衣的前襟都被弄脏了，好像他把酒打翻在了自己的身上。Lenny对这一棘手的形势毫无耐心；他一直等待着Andrew表现出谨慎的犹豫，然后他就会让步于自己的权利。但这一切姗姗来迟：Andrew固守己见，他不愿意承认他不再拥有表达的权利。

于是Lenny自问自答。“这就是为什么，”他说，“教皇Leo三世下令摧毁了君士坦丁堡皇宫大门上的基督像。”

“你为什么让我来见你？”Andrew说。

“因为我知道你会来，”Lenny说。

“是的，”Andrew说，“但不只是这样。”

Lenny吃力地从椅子上起身，绕过他的办公桌，径直走向Andrew，后者背着双手。他坚毅的，坦率的眉毛使他的眼睛蒙上了阴影；他凝视着某个地方，因为Lenny的靠近，他的目光开始游移。他的手垂到了两边，似乎在期待着能伸出去。

“因为，”Lenny说，“你将会跪在我面前。”他不敢对上帝说他想要什么；他也不会屈尊对Andrew开口。

Andrew，一动不动地说，“因为你想让我对你说，‘你说的对，Lenny，’，或者是因为你想我告诉你，‘我很抱歉，’‘我放弃了，’‘我会的’。我不会；至少不是今晚。我同意见你是因为我要告诉你，你错了。”

“跪下，”Lenny冲服道，“在我面前。”

“一个小时以前，我抱着一个被告知不适合服务上帝的男孩。他在哭泣，我吻了他的后颈。今天早些时候我坐在房间的角落里，他被告知禁止进入神学院。他看着我，希望我能为他求情，我什么也没说。”

“你以为，我做这些是因为忠诚吗？天啊，”Lenny说，“不是忠诚。信徒们忠于上帝。他们之所以忠诚是因为他们知道，一旦他们不遵循祂的旨意，祂就会把他们逐出去。上帝没有历史感；一切过去都是人类的发明。跪下。”

当Andrew屈膝时，他的嘴角微微颤动。他一定十分后悔——他的负罪感就像圣彼得教堂的钟声一样响亮，于他而言，这个负担甚至比他的欲望还要沉重。但他还是跪下了，因为围绕着这负担的，是一个真正的信徒的忠诚，他并不寻求上帝的启示。

“把手伸出来，”Lenny说，“手心朝下。”

Andrew的手指颤抖得比他的嘴唇还要厉害：并不是害怕，尽管他有点，而是因为他的身体容易犯错，因为他抽烟过量，且睡的不多。他把他的肉体献给了那么多不神圣的东西。Lenny抽着烟，直到它的末端变得通红滚烫，然后他把这摁在了Andrew的手背中央。Andrew的呼吸因为疼痛而骤停。

“操，”Andrew说，“操，Lenny。”

“是教皇陛下，”Lenny纠正道。在他看见Andrew的表情后，他说，“开个玩笑。”然后转身把熄灭的香烟扔进桌上的烟灰缸里。当他转过身时，他看见Andrew仍然跪在地上，尽管他正用左手压着右手背上的伤口。

“不，不，”Lenny接着说，“把手伸出来。这次手心朝上。”

Andrew说，“这不会像你希望的那样伤害到我。”

“我不在乎我是否伤害到了你。我不在乎你有没有受伤。如果你受伤了，我不想知道；评估别人的痛苦对我来说并不重要，即使是你，Andrew，即使是你希望我分享的痛苦。你会是个糟糕的殉道者，你知道的：你太懦弱了。只要火苗一烧上你的脚底，你就会尖叫。”

说明自己的观点后，Lenny点燃了他的打火机，让火焰灼烧着Andrew的手掌。Andrew哼了一声，咬紧牙齿，他的眼睛紧紧地闭着。

“你会高兴的，”Andrew说。他的眼睛再次睁开。“你也许觉得这会证明你是唯一一个能够在沉默中感受痛苦的人。但你从来，从来没有保持过沉默。当你的父母把你丢在孤儿院门口的时候，你张嘴开始哭，从那以后你就再也没停过。我听见了。”

Lenny让他的拇指从打火机的轮子上滑下来，直至火焰熄灭，然后他把上面的金属部分依然滚烫的打火机扔进他的法衣口袋里。Andrew手掌中央的伤口肉仍然是湿润的红色。

“那天早上，当你从洪都拉斯回来的时候，我不是那个意思，”他说，“有些人遵守了他们贞节的誓言。”

“比如说，你。”Andrew说。

“是的，”Lenny说。“但不是你。这才是我要说的。”

“我知道，”Andrew说。“那时候我就知道了。”

他仰起脸，他的眼睛不再笼罩在阴影中。Lenny现在可以看清，那直率的眼神，柔软皮肤上清晰可见的鱼尾纹，比Lenny还要蓝的虹膜。他是那样悲伤。从他脸上就能看得出来：他的眉毛外缘向下倾斜。Lenny看着他的嘴，他知道有人曾经亲吻过它，那个苍白的，薄薄的口子背后是两排牙齿，牙齿后面是舌头，喉咙。

“你最后一次和别人上床是什么时候？”Lenny问道。

“我在洪都拉斯的最后一个早晨，”Andrew说。

“是个男人吗？”

“一个男人和一个女人。两个人，同时。或多或少。”

“你让那个男人上你了吗，”Lenny问，“或者你上了他？”

“都有，”Andrew说。

Lenny什么也想象不到，什么也看不到，什么也感觉不到，除了摇摆不定的无限现实中的东西：当他吸烟吸的太快或是太多时，胸口会出现的剧痛，Andrew那带着虚假的圣痕的手慢慢缩了回去，垂了下来。Andrew正回想他的所作所为，但Lenny实在太过神圣，以至于他无法设想这一切；他的身体里充满着上帝的恩典，没有欲望的存身之地。他的法衣太过洁白，烧的他通体纯净无暇。从那虚无中，升起了一种洁净优雅的狂怒。

“如果你为自己感到羞愧，那意味着你还活着，”Lenny说，“活在羞愧中，好像那是你的皮肤，是你无法洗去的一个污点，一个无法愈合的伤口；这意味着你被剥夺了身体的索求权，这意味着你一无所有，这意味着如果你他妈的被要求走到西斯廷教堂的祭坛前，你根本无权拒绝。”

Lenny舔了舔嘴角边溅出的一小块口水；他舔了舔他牙齿的前面，听着他在突然的沉寂中发出的湿润的，肉体的声音。他说，“解开你的皮带。解开你的裤子。不要站起来。”

现在Andrew手上的颤抖，完全是来自于恐惧。他摸索着解开皮带，上面的金属扣发出咔哒咔哒的声音。也许他正在想，一旦他和Lenny在完成了在这里发生的事，他会遭遇什么；他会不会被发配到什么寒冷的地方；他会不会遭遇那个声称在羊群中看到圣母的牧羊人一样的命运。

Lenny也正在思考；他还没决定好任何事，但他已经知道接下来该说什么，那就是，“做一切你能让自己高潮的事。”

“Lenny，”Andrew说，“你不会想要这个的。”他不可思议的，可笑的，神一样的温柔；他是那个从窗户里往外看的男孩，而Lenny是那个大门前的男孩。但他错了：Lenny想要这样东西而他也正在得到他想要的：他想要（这是他所允许的唯一欲望）看见Andrew燃烧。

他，终于，意识到如果自己不按Lenny说的做，他会一直保持沉默，于是Andrew拉下自己的裤腰，直到他可以露出自己的阴茎。他半勃着；Lenny对他苏醒的迹象感到了些厌恶，但让他更受惊吓的是他左手熟练的快速运动。

“另一只手，”Lenny说。

“我——”Andrew一开始是这样说的，但他改变了主意。他用右手握住了自己，于是当每一次，他撸动自己的阴茎的时候，他手心的伤口都会被擦破。Lenny看着他手背上圆形的烧伤痕迹，它随着下方肌腱的运动变形了。

“我，”Lenny说，“我，我，我，我，我，我，我，我想，我想，我想，给我，给我，给我，就他妈像个孩子。你就是这么祈祷的吗？万福玛丽亚，充满恩典，主与我同在，我，我。没有什么，比受人崇拜更令人向往。这就是为什么你让那个洪都拉斯的男人操你？因为当他做的时候可能会说，“我爱你”？让我来点醒你，红衣主教Dussolier：他在撒谎。他不爱你；我不爱你；主”——Lenny喘着，他一口气说完了这些话，他的太阳穴上布满汗水；Andrew，用力地愉悦着自己，他闭上了眼睛，痛苦地流下眼泪——“不爱任何人，任何人，任何人，他谁都不爱，他无爱可给。”

他仰着头，泪水在灯下闪着光，嘲笑他不会成为一个殉道者，Andrew到了高潮。Lenny以前从未见过一个人高潮的表情。这一点也不一样，他想，和狂喜的Teresa不一样；这很丑。Andrew把嘴唇咬的通红，泪水模糊了他的蓝眼睛。他的体液溅满了镶木地板。但Lenny爱他，就像上帝那样虔诚而耀眼；他毫无保留地爱他，他爱他胜过爱自己。

“清理干净，”Lenny说。当Andrew把手伸进胸前的口袋拿手帕时，他说，“不是那样的”；然后Andrew打算提起裤子，他说，“还没完。”

于是Andrew把手放在面前的地板上，颤抖着弯下腰，舔干净了木头。他一直趴在地上，直到Lenny说，“我要按我桌子底下的按钮了，现在。”

Andrew离开后，他并没感觉房间里空了多少。在这里的每一英寸，Lenny都能感到，他自己羞愧的存在，黑暗而厚重；当他移动时，他似乎穿过了一个像肉体一样结实的物体，仿佛他同时身处两处。他大汗淋漓，呼吸微弱。在他的法衣，白色裤子，和白色亚麻内裤下，他硬的发晕。为了不触摸自己，他靠着办公桌，双手紧握它的边缘。所以这个，他想，这就是躯体；这就是他已遗忘的东西；这就是他脚底燃烧的火焰。

他沉默着仰起头，张开嘴。在头顶的天花板上，他可以看见Andrew张大嘴直到露出喉咙的样子，它的阴影随着他的吞咽而移动，他白色的教衣领子被染酒成了红色。他说，“我很抱歉。哦，我的确是，而你不相信我。我收回我所有的话，然后用不同的方式再说一遍。好吧我再次收回。对不起；对不起；对不起；对不起，”他说，踮起脚尖，弓起背部，伸长脖子，直到他的脸和天花板平行，“原谅我，再次原谅我，”然后他的开始默祷，达到了高潮，因为他自己存在的美好而颤抖。长长的白色窗帘翻卷着；在下面的某个地方，Andrew走出了宗座宫，走进了昏暗的花园。


End file.
